No, It's Not
by close9001
Summary: Bukankah sudah kukatakan, bahwa baik dia ataupun aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang ada di pikiran kami. Baik dia ataupun aku sama-sama tak jujur dengan keadaan kami. Dia yang takut akan ditinggalkan dan aku yang takut akan pergi jauh, tak bisa mengatakannya secara gambling. Hanya hening yang pada akhirnya saling mengisi. Bertahan dalam kediaman hingga akhirnya semua berubah… tak lagi


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Langkah cepat itu berderap menyusuri koridor lengang rumah sakit kebanggaan Seoul, dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah setiap menitnya seolah sedang diburu waktu. Dan ya—memang benar. Pria tampan dengan setelan khas eksekutif muda itu memang sedang diburu waktu, dia sudah terlambat cukup lama dari janji kedatangannya dan dia yakin setelah ini akan mendapat ceramah gratis nantinya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""anny—" belum selesai Jung Yunho dengan sapaannya, sebuah bantal sudah lebih dulu menyambutnya. Pelakunya, dia sudah tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Dia sudah tahu pasti, adik tercintanya yang melakukan itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""kau terlambat 2 jam 26 menit dan 13 detik dari janjimu hyung." Jung Kyuhyun, dengan wajah marahnya menjadi sambutan hangat bagi yunho dan dimulailah perdebatan yang sudah sering terjadi antara kakak beradik jung yang terkenal itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan itu, alih-alih marah dia malah merasa lega. Dia lebih suka adiknya yang cerewet dan merajuk padanya dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat-alat sialan di tubuhnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jung yunho, anak pertama keluarga jung yang juga merupakan penerus keluarga jung adalah sosok kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya, di usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan tahun ini, tak pernah sekalipun yunho mengabaikan kebahagiaan adik Jung adalah keluarga terpandang. Memiliki dua perusahaan besar di bidang konstruksi dengan lebih dari lima ribu pegawai yang mengabdi di sana. Selain itu, keluarga ini menanam saham di banyak tempat lain di seluruh asia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tuan dan Nyonya Jung adalah pasangan pelaku bisnis terkenal bahkan sejak Yunho masih kecil. Tuan Jung adalah pria rupawan berwajah dingin namun berhati sehangan musim semi. Sementara nyonya Jung merupakan wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Mereka memilii tiga orang anak laki-laki. Jung Yunho si sulung, Jung Kibum si tengah minim ekspresi dan Jung Kyuhyun si bungsu yang manja- yang juga kembaran Jung Kibum. Keberadaan mereka bertiga menambah kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tapi Tuhan memang adil. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang sempurna untuk mengingatkan makhluk-Nya bahwa kesempurnaan hanya milik-Nya. Kebahagiaan keluarga ini sedikit terkoyak dengan sakitnya si bungsu. Lahir dalam keadaan premature membuat sala satu dari si kembar terlahir tidak sehat. Jung Kyuhyun selama hidupnya sudah puas dengan rasa sakit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Maafkan hyung, Kyuhyunnie. Tadi hyung ada rapat mendadak jadi tidak bisa cepat-cepat ke sini." Yunho mencoba memelas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kalian meninggalkanku. Hyung meninggalkanku, Kibum juga, appa dan umma juga. Bosan ya mengurusiku?" si adik bungsu yang memang manja ini akan jadi semakin manja jika sedang sakit, dan Yunho maklum dengan hal itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Yunho menghela napas, enggan menanggapi si bungsu. Pertanyaan seperti ini sudah ribuan kali keluar dari mulut kyuhyun, dan dia selalu tidak suka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Di mana yang lain?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"====/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
